Our Dirty Little Secret!
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: America and England are taking it further and it gets real heated, Until Japan walks in on them, When Japan joins in Just how heated can it really get? USUK 1 JAPAN SEX THREESOME YAOI SWEARING This was written by me Lucy and my 3 friends 2 of which had no experience whatsoever please be nice for they have never did this before name's will indicate who wrote what part, I am Lucy!


Karyn:

England pressed his face against Americas chest,

"I-i"

mumbled England,

"Love me?"

smiled America. England gasped and nodded he violently ripped of his and Americas shirt and continued. The loud gasp's concerned Japan, who was just next door...

Lucy:

''Are you two all right in there?''

America smirked at England,

''Answer him Iggles...'

England was panting too hard to answer,

''Yes-Uh!- We Ar- AMERICA STOP!...fine...''

America laughed at England's feeble attempt of an answer,

''Oh Iggy that was terrible! Do i have to punish you again?''

England panted hard,

''No please America! Don't!''

America licked England's sensitive nipple, As England moaned, America laughed again,

''I do have to punish you don't i?''

England blushed deeply and his body kept reacting to America's licks and bites,

''Bend over my knee Iggy...''

England shook his head,

''N-N-No!''

America pulled England to where he wanted him, America hovered his mouth over England's growing member,

''Do you want me to England? Don't lie to me...''

England nodded,

''Yes I want it! Please Just do it already!''

America took England in his mouth and let his talented Tongue do all the work,

''AMERICA!''

Suddenly Japan opened the door to find America and England in such a position,

''Irigusu-San! Amerika-San!'

America looked up with a sexy smirk,

''Want to join us Japan?''

Amaka:

Japan looked away slightly, he bit his lip heavily as a deep blush grew on his face, he wanted this badly. He was speechless, the only thing that came out was a slight gasp of arousal.

Lucy:

America smiled,

''So you do want this Japan?''

Japan shook his head, England lay back the feeling of neglect on his member, America smirked, He got up and walked over to Japan who closed his eyes and blushed deeper, America pulled Japan over to where England currently was and pulled of his blue kimono,

''So...''

America smirked,

''Who wants to be sucked and who wants to be fucked?''

Erin:

The sweat trickled down Japan's forehead. America was complimenting him by saying, "wow it's been so long, I've forgotten how big you were"

Japan lay motionless for what seemed an eternity

"Japan, get out before I jump you again" America said sternly

Karyn:

Japan gulped ,he glanced over at the door ,he could easily escape. Everyone was silenced, America looked at both England and Japan his eyes twitching frantically, Japan and England both frowned at one another.

"Ok that's it!"

yelled America,

'' if you two aren't going to take part then-"

'' OK THATS FINE THEN"

Smiled Japan. He darted out the bedroom door quite un aware that he was still naked.

"Soooooo..."

smiled America leaning towards England ,

"argh emm, America that quite enough for today and umm your being creepy."

Lucy:

After Japan had left and England didn't want to continue America was more than upset,

''But Iggles... I wanted a threesome!''

England folded his arms,

''Well to Fucking bad you git!''

America smirked at England he wasn't giving up that easy...

''But Iggy! I really wanna make you cum with me!''

England blushed deeply,

''America that's horrible! Stop!''

Amaka:

Japan thought about this long and hard about this ,This was such a unusual event and he was feeling rather horny and flustered by it He couldn't say no. Japan curled his lips as he went back into the room again, He was shaking with anticipation, he couldn't even look at England nor America in the eyes properly without being hesitant, He gulped stiffly as he could barely say anything,

"..I-I want to join..."

he finally admitted, his voice was almost inaudible but could still be heard by America and England. Japans face went completely red and his head slumped to the ground slightly with shame.

Erin:

"You just can't resist can you?" America grinned

Japan shook like a leaf and stuttered when he spoke

''Y-yes" he managed to get out

"Great do come in" said America

Japan's brain told his feet to leave but they didn't respond, they just walked over to America

"So... What's first?"

Karyn:

Japan was brave and pressed his face against England's chest in the sexiest way possible...

"CAREFUL!"

screamed England.

"what?"

frowned Japan

"My nipples… its sensitive to touch"

America laughed,

"I cant do this I'm awful at this whole romantic  
thing"

sighed Japan while cowering to the corner.  
England rushed over to him and grabbed him by the waist

"N-N-No your not"

smiled England the both leaned in and England softly touched japans lip with his own. America huffed and sighed  
so he slowly made his way over to the window and gazed out.

Lucy:

England straddled Japan and kissed him deeply before looking over to America,

''Hey big boy you think I forgot about you?''

America smirked, England flicked his head indicating for America to join in, America folded his arms,

''No! You give Japan all the attention what about me?!''

He spoke in a fake kiddie accent, America came over and kissed England as Japan blushed deeply, England spoke seductively,

''If you act like a kid you will be treated as one...''

England got off of Japan and sat beside him letting America have complete control over both of them, America smirked,

''As said before who wants sucked and who wants fucked?''

Japan blushed deeply,

''America please could you…''

He couldn't finish the sentence it felt like the worst poison on his lips, England reached over and started tweaking Japan's nipples, Japan blushed deeply while emitting lustful moans of sexual pleasure, America smiled before thrusting into Japan, Japan screamed in both ecstasy and pain, England started to lick Japan up and down and Japan loved the attention, America continued to thrust, Pure pleasure moans came from his lips,

''No fair what about me!?''

England whined, Japan tried to stutter out something but nothing would come out but moans, America looked down at his boyfriend,

''Feeling neglected babe?''

England nodded, America opened his mouth so that England could shove his hard member into it, America began to suck and kiss it, America suddenly hit Japan's sweet spot,

''A-A-A-AMERIKA-S-S-SAN!''

England kept thrusting into America's mouth, and America kept thrusting into Japan, America pulled out of Japan and took England out of his mouth,

''Switch places boys!''

England lay on the floor and allowed America to enter him as Japan put himself into America's mouth, America thrust into his English boyfriend who moaned in deep pleasure while America stroked his hard member, and Japan moaned while he felt the heat of America's mouth. America pulled out of England and stood over him looking down. Japan pulled out of America's mouth and started to kiss England's nipples…

Amaka:

England purred at America in a more seductive way now, he began to rest his bare back against the floor as America stood over him, now going lower and grinding his member against England's still erected penis,

"Mhm...You like that don't you?"

asked America in a low and harsh voice. England replied with a faint gasp of pleasure as his back arched hungrily up to America with pleasure, His mouth drooling slightly and his head filled with nothing more than oblivious thoughts about America grinding his junk against his and he loved it.

Karyn:

"America I-I-..."

muttered England

"shhhh"

purred America

"you don't need to say anything, nothing.''

England gasped he was so flattered by America's words. America slowly slid his hands gently down England's sides. England looked up his eyes sparkling. Japan blushed red, He HAD to write a fan fiction for this!

Suddenly there was a knock at the door so loud it was like the door and all four walls were going to come crashing  
down which couldn't be too good.

"AMERICA,PASTAAAAAAA"

Screamed a high voice from outside. America dropped his head in  
his hands

" Italy..."

They all groaned.

Lucy:

Japan slipped his kimono on,

''I better go see what he wants…''

Japan walked out the room and America looked down at England,

''Should we stop?''

England smiled sexily back up at him,

''America I am not letting you leave until I've came the hardest I ever had in my life!''

America began grinding England again, England moaned lustfully, America started to lick England's neck,

''I want all of you England…''

America thrust into England and kept thrusting at a fast pace,

''Ah! Fuck! America!''

America moaned, He wanted England he had loved him for so long…

''America I'm gonna-!''

England moaned out, America kept thrusting,

''Me too! ENGLAND!''

America came hard inside of England and England came over their abdomens, They panted as they fell into a heap, Japan walked back in after dealing with Italy,

''Couldn't wait?''

America smiled,

''Sorry dude we were horny!''

Japan laughed…

Erin:

" same time tomorrow?"

Japan sounding more cheerier.

"You're going?''

Said America, England said bye in a sharp voice and almost pushed Japan out the door. It slammed shut.  
Inside England wanted America all for himself,

"Now show me what you've got"

said England,

''Again?''

America laughed and proceeded in doing a strip tease when it hit him...

" you know, I'm to sexy, I need more People to impress, I'm a people pleaser!''

Lucy:

England pulled him close,

''Please me and you won't need anyone else…''

England cooed with his sweet English accent dripping of every word.

''So did you like the threesome?''

America asked, England smiled,

''Yeah it was great, I like it better when you act tough, Make me beg for mercy, you know… That kind of stuff…''

America bit England's neck drawing blood and moan from England,

''Is that a bet, limey?''

England glared at America,

''Call me limey again I'll kill you…''

America forced England down,

''Do I have to punish you England?''

Lucy: TADA! That was a story made over face book! I'd like to thank all tht took part!

Karyn: Thx for reading!


End file.
